1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to software-based fault-tolerant computer systems and, more specifically, to checkpointing and restoration of the states of the threads of objects, processes or other components of multithreaded application programs that are replicated using active replication.
2. Incorporation by Reference.
The following patent and publications are incorporated herein by reference: